Echie's Life
by Bexran
Summary: OK, so this isn't really about the adventures of bartimaeus, but hey i got some of the ideas from reading the books.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Echie**

**By Bexran**

Once upon a time…. Wait a minute, this aint no sissy fairy tale! If you cant handle violence and a young dragon being tortured, than stop reading! Otherwise continue. This autobiography of myself will start at the age of six.

**Chapter 1**

At the age of six, I seemed to be living a happy life of a dragon. Until one day something terrible happened that changed my life forever.

"Mommy, if the perimeter of a four by four square is sixteen, what the circumference?" I asked my wonderful mother

"I don't know" she replied " but its time to increase the circumference of your brain. So start heading to school my little genius!"

"Ok, bye mom!" I said as I walked out of the door of my huge mansion

As I walked to school, I tried to ignore the laughs and snickers of my fellow students. At this time in my life, I had a head gear that you could swear picked up radio frequency! Yeah that's right, I had braces, and big ones at that. Kids laughed at me for the braces, and my intellect. I had no friends, and the teachers and principle laughed at me. So I guess its safe to say that I was the laughing stock of the school. Everyday I tried my best to ignore it all. But sometimes those labels really hurt. But on about my life as a scholar. I received A+'s in all of my classes. It may have been only kindergarten, but I was taking eight grade math, and ninth grade science. I could finish an eight-hundred page book, in about an hour or two. Also I was just about done with my formula to solving world hunger. So yeah, I guess you could say I was a bit of a nerd.

After a few hours school was over, and I was in the science lab, again. Finally, it was done! My formula was complete. All that was left was to test it. Since I had no volunteers to help me in my research, there was only one person to test it on, myself. "bottoms up!" I said to myself as I took the vial of bubbling crimson liquid to my lips and finished it. Then it happened. As the liquid passed down into my throat, I felt strange. My teeth became perfectly straight, my stomach was full, and I was able to remove the ridiculous braces from my face. I ran home as fast as I could, empty vial in the left hand, braces in the right. As I ran, I noticed a slight difference in my speed. I was going much faster than I normally had. Finally I reached home.

"MOMMY MOMMY! MyteetharestraightandIcompletedmyforumlaforworldhunger,butsomethingstrangehappenedandifeltreallyreallyweird!" I spat out

"That's nice dear. Why don't you go up to your room and do your homework, okay?" she said without question to my last statement

"Okay."

I thought that nothing more could come from my experiment. So I threw out the head gear, and the vial, and walked to my room. While I was just about to come to the final step, I felt woozy. I became dizzy. Then I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the wall. For a moment I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. But I realized that it was nothing but the video of me growing up that my mom was watching. Then I my vision went blurry, then fuzzy, finally completely blacked out.

When I woke up from my what-seemed-like an eternal slumber, I found myself in a hospital bed. Some flowers were in a vase on a table on the left side of my bed. On the table on the right side of my bed, was a tray of already eaten food. On the end of my bed, was a restless woman, crying.

"Like, what's going on man?" I said without even thinking

Once I said that I saw my mother lift up her head, still crying, but I knew that she was glad that I was awake. But I still knew that something was wrong. I had never said that sentence in my lifetime.

"What's wrong with me man?"

"The doctors say that the formula that you created was not what you planned on. I'm sorry I think that you should know that, after the doctors examined the bottle that you had, they found out that you added an incorrect chemical. They don't know what the chemical was, but it did something that will make your intelligence, slowly diminish. Oh I hoped this day would never come!" she said

"Like, what do you mean by that dudette?"

"Oh no, well, ugh, heh heh, ever since you were born, there was this little prophecy about you."

"Prophecy?" I was lost

"A prophecy is a…" she tried to explain

"I know what a prophecy is, I just want to totally find out what the prophecy means!"

"Basically all it was was just that you'll grow to be smart. Then somehow, you lose all of your intelligence. And now it has come true!"

"Oh great!" I ended the conversation


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My next year of school was a little better because people didn't laugh at me for my braces, but still laughed at me for saying strange sentences. My life was at least a little better than before the accident. But for some reason, I knew that this day was going to hold something good for me. I only hoped I was right.

At lunch time, I was sitting alone when someone came up to me. At that moment I thought that it wasn't going to be a good day. But instead of pointing and laughing, as did everyone else did that came up to me, this person did something different.

"Hey, can we sit here?" he asked

"I don't see why you like shouldn't. Let alone need to ask permission." I replied

"Sweet!" came a squeaky voice behind the figure

"Shut up Joker, or I'll kill you and wont resurrect ya!" he said "Anyway, this is Sparks, Potatokiller, Switchblade, Aquas, Ebony, Shade, Shadow, Flamer, I'm Darkmaster but you can call me DM, and you've already met Joker." he went on

"Sup!" came many voices from behind him

They all sat down, ate their lunches, and talked amongst each other. I sat there quietly, eating my own lunch. When I was just about to grab my desert, a small brownie wrapped in plastic, the creature named Joker, picked it up, and swallowed it whole.

"Hey! That was mine!" I whined

"MMMM… that's good!" it replied

Once he said that I got angry. I lost control of my arms and took hold of his neck, squeezed until his head turned purple, then slammed it down onto the table. I heard many things from the people sitting at my table. Most of them were congratulating me on smashing his little skull into the table. Although I did like squashing his head, I noticed a teacher watching me. _Great, now I'm in trouble!_ The teacher sent me straight to the principles office. Once I got there, I was told to wait in one of the chairs. I waited about ten minutes until the principle came into the small room.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch right now?" he asked

"Well yeah, but, you see, I sort of got into trouble. This kid named Joker stole my desert. I got a bit angry, so I choked him, then smashed his head into the table. That's all." I replied in my nicest voice

"Is he all right? That sounded like it would hurt!" the man asked concerned for Joker's health

"Well…" at that moment the door flew open. And there standing in the doorway was DM, tall, dark, and holding a gun.

"Who the heck are you?" the principle shouted

"That doesn't matter right now! The dragon thing, comes with me!" Darkmaster replied

"Fine! Fine! Take him! Just don't hurt me!" the principle whimpered

"Oh, yeah, by the way Mr.Principle. I have to kill you!" DM said

"What? That's not necessary! Please just go!"

DM pulled out a gun. Put his finger on the trigger. Waited a dramatic second, then fired. I put I fingers to my ears waiting for a loud gunshot. But I never heard one. I looked, didn't see any sign of blood. But noticed that his shirt was all wet._ A squirt gun?_ Darkmaster grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. He started running. It was then that I remembered. I had crushed Joker's neck like tissue paper! _That's weird. Why would I have abnormal strength, when the accident was a whole year ago?_ it was all a mystery to me. While I was pondering on this thought, I had missed out on what DM had said.

"Echie! Echie!" he said

"Huh? What?" I stammered

"I said, 'what class do you have next?'."

"Ugh, English. Why?"

"Oh, yeah, your in my class. I almost forgot."

He dragged me down the hallways, towards out English class. While we were running, I couldn't help but notice that the secretary was snooping through the halls. No doubt looking for us.

When we got to the class room, the bell rang. As all of the students went into the room, DM pulled me towards the teacher.

"Yo, miss?" he said

"Yes my dear?" she replied

"Me and my friend here, don't feel all that great. We're going home. It seems that we have… a … a cold, yeah that's it."

"Oh, dear! Well you have an assignment on pages…"

"Yeah, sure, what ever."

We started running again. But this time we headed for the doors. As soon as we reached the doors, Darkmaster flung them open and we headed into the light. He rounded a corner, and instantly started moving toward an unknown destination. A half an hour passed when we finally reached the house. DM moved stealthily toward the front door. He tore some keys from his pocket and slammed one of them into the handle. He opened the door and beckoned me in. I looked around. The place was trashed. He went to the right and headed toward a corridor where he took another right. He pulled open a door, and went through it. He came back a moment later with a soda in his hand. Then he walked toward me, then passed me then waved for me to follow. He led me to another door, this time he motioned for me to open it.

"Go on. Get in there hurry!" he cried

"Alright! Jeeze!"

I went through the door, only to find a room that could use a lot of cleaning. I looked around video games, legs, action figures, bullet canisters (ok, this guy has strange things in his room), food wrappers, CD's, CD cases, and soda cans, all of these things and more were on the floor of his room. I moved away a pillow on the bed and sat down politely. He plopped down on the bed, making sure not to hit his head on the bar above. He threw me a controller, turned on what looked like an Xbox, an turned to me and spoke:

"Halo, or Halo 2" he asked

"Huh?" I grunted

"Do you want to play Halo, or Halo 2" he said again

"Doesn't matter, I haven't played either."

"Ah, right" he said as he picked up a game case and placed it carefully in his Xbox "Halo 2 it is then! Want a soda? We've been running for quite some time."

"What kind of soda do you have?" at this he started to laugh like a hyena "What?"

"Ahahahaha! 'What kind do I have?'. That's a good one! Dude, do you know who you're even talking to? Its me, Darkmaster! I can make any soda you desire, appear in my hand!"

"Ah, ok, ugh, I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

"Right away!" he snapped his finger and opened up his hand so that his palm was revealed. In a moment a can of soda appeared in the center of his palm.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"I have ki duh!"

"Right.."

"Let's play!" he said

We played Halo 2 for a long time. I got the hang of the game as soon as DM told me how to play. I still wasn't very good, but at least I wasn't getting a kick out of doing algebra homework.

"Wow! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"Hey Echie, I was wonder, do you want to join the Dark Crusade?" he asked

"The what?"

"You know, all of those really weird kids that I hang out with? Yeah well they're what I like to call the Dark Crusade!"

"What would I have to do? To get in? And while I'm in?"

"To get in all you have to do is say yes. While your in, you just go on little adventures with us. Maybe even beat the stuffing out of Joker along the way! So, what's your answer?"

It took me a while to think. Darkmaster, the scariest kid in the Elementary school, wanted me to join him! Finally I answered him:

"I owe you for getting me out of there, but this sounds extreme!" I replied "So I guess my answer is…"

**What will Echie's answer be? Why do you think that he will answer that way? Why am I asking you, I don't care about your answer! Just think about that while I'm writing the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A banging came from the front door. DM got up to see if he could identify the person. Finally someone called from the front door:

"Darkloser open up you little brat!" the voice cried

"Oh great, Nightshade!" whimpered Darkmaster

"Who's Nightshade?" I wondered

"My older brother that's who! I swear he hates me! He beats me up for no reason whatsoever!"

"C'mon! Do you want me to come in there and beat you up for no reason whatsoever? 'Cause I will!"

Instantly DM shoved me under his bed and walked away. I heard him open the front door slowly.

"Welcome home dear big.. Ouch! What was that fo.. Ow hey stop that!" DM cried

"That's for locking me out!" Nightshade said "But this is for …ouch! What the h… OW!"

"No hurting Darkmaster! He's the cutest one of your family! He's so fluffy and cuddly!"

"You bet I am!" DM said with pride

Darkmaster walked back into his room, closed, and locked the door behind him. For a moment he sat on his bed, rubbing his bruised shoulder. Soon enough he poked his head under the bed and said:

"You can come out now."

"Who was that?"

"Who, the lady that was beating up Nightshade?" he replied

"Yeah! Who was she?"

"Our maid. Mom told her to look after the house, and myself make sure that nothing happens to it, or me. She's actually pretty cool! As you could probably figure out yourself, she likes me the most!" he said

"Yeah I could. Hey what time is it?"

"12:13. Why?"

"Huh? Why's Nightshade home then? Theres still ugh two hours and forty-six minutes left of school."

"Oh, he's a highschooler. And he cuts school every so often. In other words every other day or so." he stated

"Okay. So we gonna finish our game or what man?" instantly I gasped "I'm so sorry! I don't try to say stupid things like that but they just come out unexpected. This has happened ever since this accident that happened last year. Please! You must forgive me!"

"Dude its okay! You don't have to explain yourself. But yeah, lets finish our game… wait a minute! You never answered my question! What's your answer. And remember, it doesn't matter what your answer is, as long as its truthful."

"Oh, yeah. My answer is yes. I would like to join up with you guys. I would like to still get back at Joker for stealing my lunch!"

"That a boy!" DM said with joy

"So, lets finish our game."

**And there you have it! Echie's answer is that he will join the Dark Crusade! (By the way, this whole Dark Crusade thing is all false! There is no such thing!) What will happen next? Oh my god! Why do I keep asking you questions, I don't care about your answer! Just read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were filled with the most fun that I had ever had in my life. I was always hanging around with my new friend Darkmaster, going over to his house almost everyday. I did get to beat on Joker when ever possible, which is always fun! Yeah, I went over to Darkmaster's house quite a bit.

"Mom? I finished my homework, can I go over to my friend's house now?" I asked my mother

"Sure. I would like to meet him though. I just hope your not hanging out with the wrong crowd. Be back at 6:00pm!" she replied

"Alright, thanks mom!" I said as I walked out the front door

While walking to Darkmaster's house, I saw some creatures ahead of me. A blue furred fox, a fox, a toad, a falcon, a rabbit, a dragon, and a furrie that looked just like DM, well one with white fur. Seeing the others for the first time, and being a bit jealous, I decided to greet them.

"Hey Darkmatster! Over here!" I shouted

At that moment the group burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked

"Ahahahahaha! Oh I haven't laughed that hard since Slippy ate that cockroach! Ya see kid, I'm not Darkmaster, I'm his brother Lightmaster!" the furrie said

"Oh, right sorry" I replied moving on

"You know, your kind of cute." said the blue furred fox

"Huh?" I spat

"Oh my god, dude, we gotta keep moving Krystal!"

"You'll never guess what just happened to me! Ok, so I'm walking down this street to your house right? When all of a sudden this group appears. And one of them looks exactly like you! Said his name was Lightmaster or something." I immediately told Darkmaster when I arrived at his house.

"So, you actually met Lightmaster? Wow, I didn't think you'd meet him so fast." he replied

"Yeah I met him. So is there any other siblings that I should know about? I mean, I already know about Lighmaster, and Nightshade, but, is there any more of your family that I should hear about?"

"Hmm, nah. Oh wait, there is Psycosis!" he said "but, he's gone off to college, so there's no worrying about him. So, do you know how to skateboard? I was just about to head outside to do some. You wanna join me?" he said

"I don't know how to skateboard, but I wouldn't mind learning how. Could you teach me?" I replied

"Sure, why not? At least it won't be like when Nightshade taught me! Man, he threw me down a hill just to teach me how to slow down! It was a really steep hill too!"

We went outside, he looked in his garage and found his skateboard. Then we went out to his driveway where he taught me how to use the skateboard. It took about two hours of training before we decided to take a break. I was a bit bruised from falling off so many times, but it didn't hurt that bad.

"Here, let me get you a soda." when he came back, he had two sodas. He handed me one and started talking again "Sit down Echie. Do you remember that one time when you were attacked by that dog?"

I took a sip of my soda then nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, well, um, that I'm sorry." he said almost relieved to get it off his chest

"Sorry? What for? You and the others have been real great to me these past few weeks." I said

"You see, I was right there. I could have helped you! And I was gonna help you, it's just that Potatokiller had that months issue of _Game Informer_. I was distracted. I'm sorry." he said

"That was you? Since I wasn't hurt at all, I guess I can forgive you. So let's see if I'm any better" as I got up and took the board, I couldn't help but remember that terrifying day.

When I was about four years old, I had no friends. One day, I had decided to go for a walk to relieve some of the stress that I had from not having anything to do. While on my walk, I started thinking about what kind of goals that I should have for myself. It was then that I decided to create the formula for world hunger. Along the way I saw an innocent little dog, its leash caught on a fence. Since I wouldn't have liked that, I decided to unhook the scared little creature.

"There you go little doggy" I said

But the dog only started to growl at me. Then the thought hit me. The dog hadn't been hooked up by accident, the dog was vicious. At that instant, I started to run. But that only made the dog angrier. Even so, I tried to sprint all the way home, but I couldn't. at the moment that I was at the end of the block, the monster was on me.

"Help! Help!" I cried in pain

But to no avail. The beast was biting at me, clawing at my very scales. Then I heard a noise; footsteps coming toward me. Then they stopped. Frantically I looked around, but saw nobody. After about fifteen painful minutes, the dog must have gotten bored of tearing me limb from limb. It got off me, and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. I went home, cut up and bruised. I still bare the scars from that very day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A year after I met DM, he recommended books that were very good. After reading the books, I figured that they recited a lot about n ancient art that was lost thousands of years ago. This art was known as summoning: the art of Demonology. I became so engrossed in studying this art that I even asked my own mother if I could go to Egypt to find out more. When she nodded yes, she handed me $1500. Once I felt the money, and responsibility that was placed into my hands, I dashed to my room to start packing. Once packed, I called the nearest airline and reserved a first-class ticket to Alexandria. The reason I wanted to go to Alexandria was because the great library was there with the notes of the Satrap of Egypt himself: Ptolemy. I wanted to read those notes and learn everything that he had when he was alive. With those notes, I would learn even the thoughts that he had before death. Soon, I would be summoning djinn in a snap of the fingers. I may have even surpassed Darkmaster in power! So after everything was in order, I asked my mother to take me to the airport. On our way, I asked her to stop by Darkmaster's house.

I rang the doorbell and Nightshade appeared in the doorway. "Good. You got my homework done then? Cause if you don't, I'm gonna be real angry with ya!" he snarled

"Excuse me? You never told me to do you homework. I'm just here to talk to Darkmaster!" I protested (whimpered)

"Oh yeah right. DARKMASTER! Some dork is here to see you!" he shouted

"Coming!" I heard Darkmaster cry. Finally he cam to the door "So then, did you get my homework don- oh, its you Echie! I thought you were someone else. Come on in." he said waving his hand allowing me in

"Sorry, I can't. I just came to say good bye." I said

"Good! This house is filthy! But anyway, where you goin?" he said in a concerned voice

"I've decided to take a small vacation to Egypt. Sorry you can't come along, but I'll bring something back for ya." I said thinking about giving him a hug, but I knew it wasn't his style. Instead I started walking away "See ya dude!"

"I'll miss you! By the way…" he said

"Dude, I have to go, maybe you can tell me when I get back in a week or so." I said getting into my mother's car. While sittin in the back of my mother's hummer, I couldn't help but feel as though I should have told DM why I was going to Egypt. To shake this thought from my head, I decided to check and make sure that everything was there. And it was all there. So I looked out of the window until we arrived at the airport. When we arrived, I hugged at kissed my mother good bye. I was having second thoughts about leaving my poor mother alone all by herself. She had gone through enough already. Could she really withstand the house all alone without me?

Finally,I had passed through security, through the terminal, and I was waiting for the first-class seat that I was sitting in to be called.When my seat had been called finally, I went forward, and handed my ticket to the stewardess, then I traveled through the small tunnel-like corridor that lead to the airplane. As soon as I sat down, I started to think about my father. I started to remember the story that my mother had told me so long ago...

It had been a sunny day. A day like none other. My father, Ichicoro, was going to Prague on a business trip. He had been assigned to study the area, report anything unusual. When he got to the airport, nothing unusual happened. Even as he went through security, the terminals, nothing hadhappened. He had done just as I had, handing the stewardess his ticket before arriving on the plane, nothing had happened. Since it was about a two hour trip to Prague, he decided to sit back and relax the whole trip. But the stewardess came around, and handed only him a case that had lenses in them. These lenses were used to see magical creatures on the first, second, and third planes. But my father knew that people were not allowed to have demons in Prague, so he decided to ask the stewardess why she had given him lenses. She had walked away, and didn't look back. Finally, my father arrived in Prague. He carefully placed the lenses in his eyes. Taking a look around, he saw imps, floating around taking care of suitcases. Then, he saw a gigantic creature approaching him. he started to back away, but didn't make it.

My mother hand ended the story there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When I had finally realized that I had fallen asleep, I instantly tore open my bag which had been placed on the seat next to me. All of my belonings were all there. I placed my hand on my jeans, feeling the hard cash folded in my pocket.With a sigh of relief, I looked out the window, the sun still shining, and the plane was traveling thousands of miles in the air. I reached over and took my laptop, I opened it, then typed in my password, and finally opened an internet file to do some research on Egyptian culture. When I finished my research a half an hour later, I chose to send an email to Darkmaster.

_Dear Darkmaster,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you behind, but it's probably for the best. I feel as though you should know the reason why I have come to Alexandria other than to take a vacation. After reading the books you recommended, I wanted to know more, I wanted to come to Alexandria to research the topic of demon's in the Great Library of Alexandria by studying Ptolemy's notes. As soon as I read Ptolemy's great novel, I will inform you of what I have learned. Until then, good bye._

_Sincerely, Echiecoral_

As I hit the send button, we went through a very turbulent cloud.The intense shaking knocked my computer off of the table that it was sitting on, making it crash to the floor. Instantly I grabbed the laptop, and checked for any damage. Finding none, I placed the device into my bag, and zipped the bag shut. I retrieved a combination lock from my pocket, and locked the bag shut. At that moment, I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke once again from a stewardess with blue fur that I seemed to remember. She told me that we had landed in Egypt, and at once I grabbed my bag, and got up and moved over to the small corridor. I was eager to see the great sands of Egypt. I walked over to the information counter that was out of my terminal, and bought a map of Alexandria. Soon enough, I was walking through the revolving doors, and my foot finally touched the scorching sand; the sands of Alexandria. I glanced at the map that lay in my left hand, my right hand grasped my bag. Instantly I found the way to the nearest hotel. When I reached my hotel, I noticed that in the sunlight lay a college. Hoping that the college students would keep it down, I stalked inside of the hotel. I rented the best suite they had, a massive hotel room with two beds. At long last, I reached my room. I watched through my window as the Egyptian sun went down over the sand. I quickly unpacked my belongings, and got into the bed when a thought occured to me: _I need to decipher Greek in order to be able to read the notes! I won't be able to sleep until I know how to read Greek._ I grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the bedstand, and opened it up. I logged on, and started my studies. It took about five hours for me to memorize every little thing. Soon, I had the laptop put away, and my head swirling with Greek thoughts. Finally, I drifted into sleep.

Three hours after I had gone to sleep, the sun spat through the velvety curtains. Today was not the day to go to the library, but to stock up on supplies for the week. I dressed, and went out the doors of both my suite, and the lobby. Just as I had taken three steps, something crashed into me, sending me straight to the ground. There was a gignatic, slobbering creature on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"You're Echiecoral right?" the creature hissed

"Who wants to know?" I replied

"Why, I do! Just in case I eat the wrong creature!" he screeched in his high pitched voice. Then he started laughing like a hiena.

"Why do you really want to eat a child like myself.. I mean the person named Echiecoral?"

"Because Nightshade told me so!" he howled

_How does this thing know about Nightshade? _I thought. Then I remembered; Psycosis. At that moment I realized that DM had tried to warn me about how Psycosis had gone to college here! What a fool I was to not listen to my own friend. And now, I would pay the ultimate price, my life. Just as my thoughts had ended, Psycosis started talking again:

"Well Echie, it's time for you to die! Let me just clue you in on _why_. Nightshade told me to kill you because you would eventually hurt DM more than both of us could combined. We don't want too much competition you know. So now, I have to kill you!" I struggled to break free from both his grip, and his words. "You know, you're just like your father. He didn't give up either. Oh well!"

That was the last straw! I racked my brain for the correct words.

"Naucoy Darona!" I cried

A small imp appeared and shot an inferno straight at Psycosis and forced him off ofme. At that moment, I got up and darted away. My foot slipped on the sand, sending be back to the ground. Psycosis took that moment, he grabbed my foot, and threw me at the college. In a flash, he was on me again. This time, he put a handful of sand in my mouth, drying it out. Psycosis raised a hand, preparing to attack. Suddenly, a hand burst through the sand, grabbing Psycosis off of me, throughing him straight at the hotel. Then, more than just a hand came from the sand. A body, drenched with sand, rose from the it. I noticed a sword slung on the creature's back. The person grabbed the sword, and made the blade swoosh through the air. Finally the blade came at Psycosis. When the blade struck, Psycosis let out a yelp of pain. The sand golem turned toward me, and shook off all of the sand.

"Hey Darkmaster, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just came to do a little shopping" he replied

"Isn't that the blade of Osiris? The god of death and the underworld? That could only be found in his tomb?"

"So you noticed? Well, that's one way to thank me for saving your sorry hide." he said sarcastically. "Aren't you going to that library today?"

"No, that's not until tomorrow. If you want, you can stay with me for the week. I have a spare bed that you can use." I replied "Hey, what did Psycosis mean when he said that my father 'didn't give up'? Do you know? Was Psycosis in Prague for a little bit?"

"I don't really know. That's something that Psycosis didn't really talk about." he said

"Yeah, I went to Prague. I had to go to a different college for a little bit. Those as- OW! did you really have to hit me? they kicked me out for me getting mad. I attacked another dragon that looked exactly like you on my way to my plane. No, I didn't kill him. He was too fast for me." Psycosis groaned

With a new light shed upon my father's disappearence, I walked off. My father was alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As our feet trudged through through the warm sand, my interest in the wares being displayed grew along with my hunger. DM, it seemed, was eyeing up a long sword easily longer then his body, which I thought was strange, W_hy would he buy a sword that he'd have trouble wielding?_ wanting an answer, I approached him as he stood in the sand, his fur ruffling slightly in the calm gentle breeze.

"Hey DM" I called coming up to him, forcing him to turn to me, his blood red eyes taking in my form.

"Yes" he replied looking back at the blade

"What you looking at?"

"Aw nothing much" he said looking at the blade as if a loved one.

"Sure doesn't look like 'nothing'" I remarked crossing my arms.

"What you think I can afford this?" DM exclaimed fondling a price tag.

"How much" I asked cocking my brow.

DM looked at me for a second before sighing, "One thousand dollars, and I only carry five hundred on my person at any given time" he looked back at the blade he just couldn't keep his eyes off it!

"Here" I said handing him five hundred dollars, he looked at me again like I was crazy.

"C'mon Echie, why spend your money on something you wouldn't use?"

"Because you saved my tail, plus that's just what friends do" I said as if stating the obvious… which in this case I was.

"Are you sure? I mean, its not like I'd ever repay you or anything." he said

"Just take the money!" I said irrataded

"Thanks." he said as he went and bought the extremely long weapon. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know, want to go back to my hotel? They have a swimming pool." I said

As we walked back to my hotel, we noticed that Psychosis had gone back to the college. Still, his imprint of him getting thrown against a wall made me giggle to myself. We entered the hotel, and went straight to my room. Upon arrival, I opened the door, and just as soon as I did, DM commented on it.

"Dude! This place kicks a-, is that a water fountain? This place is awesome!"

"Go check under the tv. I think you'll like whats in there."

He stalked over to the tv, andopened up the cabinet that it was sitting on. "Is that a PS2 with Kingdom Hearts 2 in it? This hotel gets better and better! I'll just set this sword on the couch and move it when I'm about to go to sleep-"

"You're not sleeping on the couch! Come with me."I ledhim to a door thatI knew held my bedroom.We went in, andI told him to put his gigantic weaponon his bed.He couldn't believethatI was letting him sleep in a bed rather than the couch_.It's a good thing that there's two bedsrather than just one_! I thought to myself.

"Thanks man! Imean for everything, not just the money for my new sword, or the bed- is that chocolate on the pillow? anyway, thanks for everything!" he said

At that moment,I knew that he andI would become truly good friends. Though something bothered me, it waswhat Psychosis had told me: "You will harm Darkmaster more than Nightshade and I couldput together!" _What could that mean?_


End file.
